The New Kids
by Cartoon's Child
Summary: There are new kids on the block with surprises around every corner
1. The new kids

**A/N: I'm doing this story for 2 reasons. There is no internet where I'm at this moment. 2. I've been thinking of doing this for a while but was changing the plot for awhile.**

**Oh for the record: "The trio" is Sasha and them and "Our trio" is Danny and them**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I do own Sasha, Michael, and Jack.**

**Setting: everyone is a sophomore.**

* * *

><p>Danny and Sam were talking on the way to homeroom when Tucker came around the corner almost smashing into Danny.<p>

"Watch it Tuck"

"My bad dude"

"Yeah, what up"

"You know we got 3 new students"

"Yeah I heard they lived across the street from the park"

In homeroom the new student walked in. There stood a dark skinned, brown eyed girl with her hair out going to her shoulders, a solid red shirt, and boot cut pants complete with a sneakers and a red cap. A dark skinned, brown eyed boy wearing the same outfit as Tucker only his is green. And finally a light skinned, indigo eyed boy with messy hair, a white shirt with a blue square in the middle, blue denim jeans and blue and white sneakers.

Mr. Lancer "Welcome students, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Sasha" The girl said proudly.

"I'm Michael" The dark skinned boy said.

The light skinned boy just stood there silent. When the other two noticed, they looked at him then at each other and said in unison "He's Jack"

Mr. Lancer "Ah well thank you. There 3 seats open in front of Ms. Manson, Mr. Fenton and Foley."

They went to sit down. Sasha sat in front of Sam, Michael sat in front of Tucker, and Jack sat in front of Danny. During class Danny ghost sense went off but he didn't see any ghost around. At lunch the trio was eating when our trio approached them after Danny ghost sense went off but no one noticed. Sasha was the 1st to speak.

"Hello. Don't we sit in front of you in HR? I'm sorry is this your table?"

"Yes and not really" Sam said while they sat down.

"Hey Fentina, good news I decided not to pound you 3 losers no more and pound you 3 losers." Dash said turning to the trio and grabbing Sasha. What spooked everyone was instead of her being scared Sasha was laughing and Jack and Michael was just sitting chuckling.

Dash "What so funny?"

Michael "I would put her down if I was you"

"Why" Dash said getting aggravated. Just then Sasha stopped laughing, brought her head back to face Dash with the most murderous smile ever.


	2. Ice Cream

**Disclaimer:**

**Butch Hartman © Danny Phantom**

**Claimer:**

**Me © the trio**

* * *

><p>"How did you learn to fight like that" Sam said after school while the 6 was just walking around town.<p>

"Michael and mine dad taught us"

"What about Jack"

Jack "MY dad teach me a different style of fighting that I'm not allow to use unless for emergencies."

There was a moment of silence before Tucker spoke almost shouting.

"I just realized something"

Everyone else "What?"

"Jack is Danny's father's name" **(A/N: no really I just realized that. Oh well it helps my plot of the story)**

Jack "huh" *nervous chuckle* "what are the odds?"

Then Skulker appeared with his words about pelts and beds. Danny was about to go ghost when he remembered the trio was behind him. He turned around to find only Sam and Tucker.

"Where they go?"

They turned around just noticing they were gone. They just shook it off but as soon Danny went ghost he got trapped in Skulker's box thingy and trapped Sam and Tucker in that net thing. It was gonna be the end for our trio into Skulker's suit started to go haywire.

Sam "Tucker whatever you doing keep doing it"

Tucker "That's the point I'm not doing anything"

"Then who's doing that"

While everyone was watching skulker smack himself then dance like a ballerina. Danny's box mysteriously opened and the net came off Sam and Tucker. All 3 of them thought they saw blue green glowing eyes followed by a light chuckle. After Danny sucked Skulker into the thermos, he turned around very confused.

"What just happened?"

They both just shrugged and turned around to go home when they were almost scared half dead**(pun intended)** by the trio standing right behind them.

Tucker "Where were you guys"

Michael "We uh went to get ice cream"

Sam "But it's like the middle of fall"

Jack "And?"

Danny "And where's the ice cream?"

Sasha "We ate it before we got here"

Tucker "So what you want to do now"

Michael "Sorry we got to go home"

* * *

><p><strong>To those who figured where this story is going. Yeah It's that kinda of story I'm just trying to not make that obvious into some chapter so don't tell what kind of story it is.<strong>


	3. Answers

**So right now I'm trying to draw the trio. So….. yeah. I don't own Danny phantom, Butch Hartman does if I did it'll still be here. (Nickelodeon dude voice) now back to the show here on fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>The next day in school it was a Friday and there will be a 5 day weekend. The 6 was walking to homeroom when Danny bumped into Dash. He stood there a mad but then scared when he saw Sasha.<p>

Sasha "Boo"

Then Dash went home screaming like a little girl or louder and crying for his mommy. The 6 just stood there in shock for a few moments before they doubled over in laughter. After school the 6 was standing outside of school making up plans for the weekend.

Danny "So what we do now?"

Michael "well…we got the new version of doom"

Tucker "well then to your house we go."

When they got to the trio's house the whole house seem quiet.

Sasha "Mom? Dad?"

Mom "We're in the basement talking to Jack's parents"

With Jack ran into the basement while everybody got settled for the game. A few minutes Jack came upstairs eyes a little red as if from crying. Behind Jack were 2 dark skinned adults which are obviously Sasha's and Michael's parents. Their mom had brown eyes and a red business suit. Their dad was muscular, greenish blue with an orange muscle shirt and dark blue jeans.

Sasha and Michael "Hey mom, dad"

Mom "hey kids." Sticks hand out to our trio. "Hi I'm…Mrs. Yelof or Mrs. Y"

Our trio "Hi"

Then Mrs. Y left and went into the kitchen and Mr. Y went upstairs. After a while the 6 stopped to take a break.

Sam "Jack why were you crying earlier"

Jack "…"

Sasha "He misses his parents"

Sam "Why what happened"

With that everyone sat back down and grew silent to hear what happened.

Michael "Something happened in… our old town that… forced us to move here with our parents leaving his parents behind"

Jack "I DON'T KNOW WHY! Your dad could have helped my dad and our moms could have watched us."

Sasha "You know what? Your right Jack, DAD!"

Mr. Y came running downstairs rubbing his hands with a towel.

Sasha now serious "We want answers"

Mr. Y "To what?"

Michael "Why aren't you with Jack's parents but you help his dad a little more than his mom since you supply him with his….τεχνολογία."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah im good anyways my bad about the cliff hanger but for some reason they work.<strong>


	4. Meatloaf and Salad

**Ok so this is chapter 4 I think. This from my iPod so yea. And it worked! Oh yea 2 things. **

**1. I told u cliffs work just don't push ppl off it (unlessitsjustinbeiber)**

**2. Danny Phantom isn't owned by me**

* * *

><p>Mr. Y "..."<p>

Sasha "DAD!"

"Who wants dinner kids you can call your parent we're having meatloaf and salad." With that Tucker, of course, left to the kitchen with Michael tempting to go but stayed.

Sasha and Michael "DAD!"

"ok ok. This what happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback (whoooo whooooo)<strong>

_Mr. Y walks into his old kitchen when the phone rings. _

_Mr. Y "Hello"_

_Man voice "He's back."_

_"Alright man I'm on my way"_

_"NO! Come get Jack and take your family to the safe house."_

_"but dude how are you suppose to-"_

_"Don't worry l have everything I need right now. If I need anything I'll call you. Now GO!"_

**End of flashback**

* * *

><p>There was a 5 minutes of silence before Danny was the 1st to recover.<p>

"Hey where y'all used to live."

Everyone turned to face him with a puzzled face.

Michael "why"

Danny shrugged "just curious"

Sasha "You know in a place...where people live in America"

Danny not buying it "Why don't you ask Danny phantom to help?"

Sasha "..."

Mr. Y "ok so who's up for that dinner right?"

Sam "suuuuure. What are we having?"

"Meatloaf and salad"

So they sat and ate dinner but none really talked except for small things like class or the coming up break.


	5. Saturday

**So I was looking up on stuff to help me draw the trio, which I finished, and I got info that made me mad so for the sake of the sanity I have left those who knows where the plot is going can we just say the mom have brown eyes.**

* * *

><p>On Saturday Danny was sitting in his room on his bed thinking about this week's events. He turned over and grabbed his cell phone and proceeded to dial Sam's number.<p>

In Sam's house Sam was listening to dumpty humpty when her cell phone vibrated.

Sam "Hey"

Danny "Hey meet me in the park in 15"

"Okay, why?"

Line tone

In Tucker's house Tucker was a meat lover's pizza when his phone went off. He swallowed his food n answered.

Tucker "Hey dude."

Danny "Hey meet me in the park in 15"

"Umm…okay can I ask why?"

Line tone

"I guess not"

15 minutes later Sam and Tucker came on their scooters seeing Danny pacing.

Sam "Danny now can you tell us why are you pacing and called us here?"

Danny stopped "I think there is something up with those new kids"

Tucker "Yeah they had meatloaf and salad….together"

Danny and Sam both sent him glares.

Danny "No I mean there's something really weird going on with them"

Sam "What you mean?"

"Its seem like every time I go anywhere near them my ghost sense to go off"

"So there is always a ghost"

"But there's never any ghost around"

"Well I think it's time to do a little spying."

A little while later our trio was on the top of the basement in the trio's house. **(U no like the ceiling/floor thing)** The trio was practicing their fighting when they stopped to talk.

Sasha "You think if we practice hard enough they'll let us help."

Jack "No they'll never will."

Sasha went to the steps and called for her parents when she got no answer she turned around "alright lets practice"

Jack *breath* "ok. G-"

Before Jack could finish he got cold then Tucker's glasses felled off his face. The trio turned around to see the glasses on the floor. They turned to Michael to see his glasses still on his face.

Michael "WHO'S THERE!"

Sasha ran to grab the ghost detector.

Sasha "All clear."

Jack walked to the glasses and picked it up "Ok, that was really weird"


	6. Sunday

**SO I added the trio's pic as my profile pic. I want to give some of the details props to Spuds-n-Stuff on **

(Break line of Awesomeness)

On Sunday afternoon our trio was talking on the phone.

Tucker "I think we should go over there and just ask some questions"

Danny "ok tuck give me one good reason why we should go over there and say hey we were spying on y'all yesterday and want to know what's up"

"um..because they have my glasses"

"ok then good point then meet me at the park in 10"

Later on our trio knocked on the trio's door.

Michael answered the door with an almost evil and scared glare "hello"

Danny "um..hi"

They walked into the living room where Jack and Sasha was talking.

Sasha "hi" she said a little too high "Tucker where's your glasses"

Tucker "oh umm I lost them?"

"oh well it's a good thing we found these extra pair of glasses yesterday. Here you can have them" she said holding up Tucker's glasses with sarcasm dripping from every word.

Sam "ok enough what is going on here?"

Jack "what are you talking about"

"Well you never seem to answer our questions and you just pop out of nowhere."

Jack now rising to look Sam straight in the eye "look...Sam...we already told you we escaped here after an incident back home."

"then tell me the incident?"

"no"

"Then tell me your last name"

"...notnef"

They had a evil glare contest but Jack glare had a bit of guilt and sorrow in it.

Danny "look can y'all at least answer one of our question?"

Michael "maybe another day but right now I think it time for y'all to go"

Our trio started to walk outside the door when they thought they heard this.

Sasha "WHY WOULD YOU SAY ANOTHER DAY!"

Michael "BECAUSE THEY STARTING TO CATCH ON WE GONNA HAVE TO TELL THEM BEFORE DAD FIND OUT MORE ABOUT US THEN JACK'S NAME!"

Jack "guys shh they right outside the door"


	7. Monday

**Yeah so I haven't been on my laptop for awhile. I don't own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman does (Selfish little, Charlie Sheen lookin, dude. No offence Butch Hartman is my favorite animator but….WHY?) For those who forgot after 7 chapters:**

**Our trio=Danny, Sam, and Tucker**

**The trio=Sasha, Michael, and Jack**

**Fun Fact: Danny became a ghost 3 times in the series. ( original, Memory Blank, Phantom Planet)**

* * *

><p>So our trio was sitting on the park bench analyzing the notes they had on the trio.<p>

Their notepad

_Names: Sasha Yelof Michael Yelof Jack Notnef_

_Hometown: America?_

_Parents: Sasha n Michael-Mr. and Mrs. Yelof Jack-N/A_

_Weirdness: Disappeared to whom knows where, Won't answer questions, Practicing fighting for whom knows what_

Danny "I have a conclusion!"

Sam "WHAT!"

"We have no lead. They just regular team in hiding" Danny said in frustration as he plopped back on the bench.

"AAARRRRRRGGGGGH" Sam said as she also felled back.

They fell asleep leaving Tucker in the silence (**Warning: Sleeping Lovebirds=Moment ahead**). Tucker was sitting bored reading and rereading the notes, trying to see if he missed something. Then he looked closely at Sasha and Michael's last name. Out of a weird feeling he wrote their name backwards. After sudden realization and another weird feeling he wrote Jack's name backward. Keeping his eyes on the paper he was about to shake Danny's arm since it was wrapped around Sam and her head on his shoulder (**she shots she scored GOOOOAAAAALLLLL! =3**). Then a piece of paper just placed itself on Tucker's notepad. Then Danny's ghost sense went off with a small flash of light waking Danny and Sam in the progress. (**None shall ever no….or will they?**) Sam grabbed the paper and read:

_Dear Danny, Sam, and Tucker_

_We have decided to answer your questions since we may be in need of your help._

_Signed,_

_Sasha, Michael, and Jack_

A minute later (**they're right across the street the park remember**) they knocked on the trio's door. Mr.Y answered the door

Mr.Y "Their downstairs"

They headed downstairs to see the trio sitting in chairs. (**And now time for the moment some of y'all has been waiting fo**r).

Sasha "Hi. What you doing here?"

Sam "You know why we're here. We have questions"

Sasha "We actually didn't know you had questions. We just said we will answer your questions and we may have answers."

"-_-"

Danny "First question. Where are you from for real?"

Jack "Amity Park"

"-_-"

"No. I'm serious our parents never had a motive to move so we stayed here. If you wanted to be more specific, we're from the year 2030" (Random year)

Tucker "Okay next question. Why are you here and who are ya'll really?"

Sasha "Nah ah. That's 2 questions"

"-_-"

"ok, so we here cuz we told you …..except that the incident is Jack's father's old enemy is back so we left and you know the rest."

"And who are you?"

"Well I'm sure I'm Sasha Yelof, my twin brother is Michael Yelof, and our older 'cousin' by 5 months is Jack Notnef"

"THAT'S A LIE! I know your last name is my last name backwards and Jack's is Danny's backwards"

Danny and Sam "WAIT? WAT?"

Michael "Finnaly, I thought you'll never ask." "Ok so this going down. Our real names are Sasha and Michael Foley and Jack Fenton. We are the off springs of Tucker Foley, Valerie Grey and Daniel Fenton, Samantha Manson. In the future when we were born you, Danny, knew that we may be injured or use as hostage during one of your many battles, so you went back in time and bought this house then you went 5 years later and sold it. So now we just learn martial arts what we didn't tell your older self is that Jack inherited you powers. You thought it was impossible since you're half ghost and you're full human, but ya'll think math a little too much. So when no one looking we practice. Jack show them"

Jack takes a deep breath and concentrated in an instant a small smoke appeared around him and after the smoke was gone stood a boy who looked almost exactly like Danny only he didn't have the sign and his outfit was black and purple.

Our trio "o_o"

"Thank you. Now it's time for you to go." Jack said as he grabbed our trio and dropped them off home as fast as he could before they can turn around to see him leave.

* * *

><p><strong>3 freakin pages. Longest chapter I ever writin. Oh well at least im done.<strong>


	8. Tuesday

**Danny Phantom © Butch Hartman**

**So this is the next chapter *cricket*….u get to meet our future triooo *crowd cheers* yea that s wat I thought, anywho I have a probably simple question. Wats a plot bunny? So now on with the show…story… chapter thing.**

* * *

><p>So it was a typical Tuesday you Danny and Sam avoiding each other and Tucker. You know the norm. Then all 3 teens got a sticky note saying to come to the trio's house. About 3 minutes later our trio knocked on the door. None answered, since it was a open neighborhood and the door was open they walked in to hear rumbling in the basement <strong>(Jonas brothers Year 3000 pop into head coughhintcough)<strong>.They Walked down stairs to see a really bright, whirling, portal resembling Danny's.

Danny "What is this?"

Sasha "Our time machine/ghost portal"

"So ya'll going back? Everything fine now?"

"No its worse and you need help but we're not going _we're_ going"

Our trio "WHAT!"

"Well ya'll know hpw to beat him"

Sam "no we don't we don't know anything about the future ghosts"

Jack "That's just it. It isn't a future ghost it's Dan."

* * *

><p><strong>(Cue Commercial NOT. I hate those)<strong>

Michael "So are you in"

Our trio looked at each other remembering the dangers of their last encounter with Dan but also the pros.

Our trio "Yes"

Jack and Danny turned ghost and grabbed their friends/cousin's hands and jumped in.

* * *

><p><strong>(over in the future oh n so I won't forget Sasha and Michael parent's already left)<strong>

In the park there was a few dark clouds coming from the west then a green vortex opened up followed by Michael flailing out the Jack landing on him and Sasha landing on both feet on the ground (perfection). Then Tucker, Danny and Sam came out tumbling Jack and Michael trying to get up. After Michael gain feeling in his body they looked around to see the park in drags.

Tucker "This town let themselves go."

Jack "This isn't the town's doing"

Danny "okay so why DIDN'T TELL ME IT WAS DAN WE COULD HAVE BEEN HER!"

"We didn't want to worry you?"

Sasha "Come on lets go find everyone"

They ran around town looking for their father into they came to Danny's old current house.

Sam "Okay so why didn't we look here first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the battle going to be in the next chapter since it's so long cuz well it's a battle not a fight difference. Oh yea hehe i lied about seeing our future selves. MWAHAHAHA<strong>


	9. The Battle

**Well the story is winding down I hope so id own dp yatah yatah and all the good stuff. To keep myself from being confused**

**Daniel: older good**

**Dan: older bad**

**Danny: younger**

**Mr. and Mrs. F: Valerie and Tucker**

**Samantha: older**

**Sam: Younger**

* * *

><p>So the 6 stood there to see evil Dan fighting someone who looks like him but without the fire, fangs, blueness, he can keep the ponytail <strong>(maybe)<strong>, that stupid cape **(have u SEEN the incredibles)**, and all the other ugliness. Also on the side lines is older Sam, Valerie, and Tucker trying to help as much as they can. Dan knocked Daniel to the ground for a moment and Daniel saw the six.

Daniel "Ya'll gonna help or make tea?"

Coming out of their state of aww and Daniel going back up to fight Danny and Jack went ghost to fight. The other 4 was confused about what to do into Samantha tossed them a key.

Samantha "In the basement to the left" gesturing to the house.

They went in got their weapons and was ready to kick some ghostly butt.

The battle went on for about an hour but Dan was moving faster into the Tuckers got an idea.

Tuckers **(yes I put the s in it)** "A yo vampie. Ember called she said you can keep the hair"

Dan was about to attack the Tuckers into he started to hear a strange noise around his head.

**(Tune to ring around the rosie)** "Ring around the hot head. Pocket full of fake teeth. Ashes Ashes. You will fall."

Dan turned around to see Sasha and Michael snickering and fiddling with a gadget on the roof. As soon as he was about to strangle them, he came to an abrupt stop. He looked down to the Sams and Valerie holding him back with Fenton Fishers.

Dan "HA. Those puny fisher lines can't hold me."

Everyone just stared at him blankly then with a sly smile. Confused he wondered into he got a tap on his shoulder.

Daniel "Hello…and goodbye"

At that moment both good Dannys and Jack did a combined ghostly wail on Dan getting out of the girl's grasp and hard core crashing into the road.

Danny"That's one big ditch"

"Are we finally done with this guy?" Samantha said shaking the thermos she just sucked Dan into.

"No I think as long as Vlad have his ghost half. Dan will still be here" Daniel said looking at the sky ready to fly off then he saw Samantha's hurt and annoyed face. "But I can do that some other day" Now changing back to a white shirt and a red long sleeve underneath and blue jeans and walking over to Samantha's side wrapping one arm around her. Just then the 6 walked over to the adult 4.

Sasha "He he heeeeyyyy Uncle Danny, Aunt Sam. How it going."

Daniel "Don't try it. You can't talk your way out of this one. You didn't tell us about your powers. You told _us _about your powers. And you went behind our backs and came after we told yall to stay put back in the past."

Our trio "WHAT?"

The trio "-_-' "

Mrs. F "….But you did help us capture Dan. So I think a thank you is in order

"Really!"

Mr.F "And a grounding you are grounded for a month."

Michael "Dang so close"

Sam "Alright now I think it's time for _us_ to go home"

"Please keep all hands feet gadgets and all that inside the portal into the rides over, don't tell Valerie shell find out on her own and thinking for choosing the future" Daniel said while making a portal our trio's time with his bare hands. **(Yes in human form)**Then our trio walked in to see themselves in front of Danny's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the epilogue.<strong>


	10. Epilouge

**Yeah so, last chapter let's make it good. Me no owe Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman do**

* * *

><p>After our trio came back it was only 3.<p>

Tucker "Umm….ok so this was a weird week. Im going home to lay down …or eat or something"

So that just left Danny and Sam to just walk the park. After awhile they just were laying down in the grass next to each other.

Danny "Sooo …a crazy week it's been?"

Sam "Yeah"

"We've meet our kids. What are the odds?"

"With your life quite likely"

"He he"

They both sat up.

"What are we?"

"…Best friends"

"What will we be?"

"Spouses"

"When?"

"Soon I hope but not now."

"Why?"

"Cuz if we date now it'll feel like we're being forced you know?"

"Huh ok…Just asking"

"…Wanna catch a movie then go to the nasty burger? My treat"

"Sure"

They got up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. I hoped enjoyed this story and have a good day or night. Remember violence is never the answer, HEY! Drop my iPod and someone gonna DIE!<strong>


End file.
